A Sparkling Rainbow
by Gothic Thorn
Summary: Twilight wonders why exactly she likes Rainbow Dash. Whatever it is she has with her just seems to work... in a it's-Rainbow-Dash-so-you-can't-expect-too-much kind of way. Fluff. Rainbow Sparkle/TwiDash. One-shot.


It wasn't exactly a know fact... though it wasn't too hidden either. It was something you could overlook if you didn't have a reason for wondering about it, but Rainbow Dash was in fact a lesbian.

Twilight didn't stumble on this fact, realise it, come to terms with it, figure it out, assume it, or even remember when she knew it. It just was. Rainbow Dash was a lesbian. And Twilight was thinking about her more and more. She never had to admit she realised she was thinking about her in other ways... it just happened so gradually.

But there she was. Why _did_ she like Rainbow Dash?

Everyone told her they were opposites, but she didn't see it. She was modest, they'd say. Dash was competitive they'd say. She didn't feel modest, and sure Rainbow Dash could be proud... but her opposite?

Who was Rainbow Dash? Stubborn? When her brother asked for a description she immediately turned to what was less in depth. "She's outgoing." He couldn't see her with anyone who wasn't.

Rainbow Dash was horrible at giving compliments. Well, okay she was really _good_ at giving them... just the wrong ones.

"Twilight, you look nice today." _Twilight, you're beautiful everyday._

"Twilight, your mane looks good like that." _Twilight you're one of the smartest ponies I know._

"Twilight, you're eyelashes are looking especially long." _Twilight, I love spending time with you._

"Twilight... you're really pretty." _Twilight... you have so many positive qualities and so many quirks that I love about you._

Why, thank you. Awww, thanks. Thank you. Thanks.

There was, however one slip of a genuine compliment. Twilight had told Rainbow Dash a joke and she laughed... a true one, instead of the pity laughter normally given. And through it, ever so quietly, she said, "you're hilarious."

Twilight wasn't hilarious. She always tried too hard at humour. She might not have been funny... just quirky. But Rainbow Dash thought she was. Truthfully. She had noticed. It wasn't some new way of parting her mane, or curling her eyelashes... it was her personality. And Rainbow Dash had noticed.

Perhaps Twilight liked the fact that Dash had made the first move. Though that wasn't exactly true either. Sure, Rainbow Dash had asked her to dinner, and made it clear it was a date, but that really wasn't the first move. Twilight had hinted. And hinted. And for all intents and purposes Twilight had practically _asked_ her to ask her.

And what came next with dinner? Relief? Joy? It was a date. It just didn't feel like a date. Twilight _wanted_ it to feel like a date. She hated to admit it, but it made the evening seem a lot more comfortable.

Until the kiss goodnight. That had to be romantic, right? How could a kiss goodnight not be romantic? It wasn't at her door... it was at the beginning of the path to her tree-house. She couldn't slip inside afterwards. She had to walk awkwardly away from Dash and down her path. And she could feel Rainbow Dash's eyes burning into her. And the worst part was that she felt petty for being bothered by such a thing. It should have mattered but Dash had been so nonchalant about the whole thing Twilight felt it was _her_ problem for caring.

And she _had_ found Dash staring at Rarity's ass...

Still, ass staring or not, Rainbow Dash was the element of loyalty. She would never even dream of actually cheating on Twilight.

Rainbow Dash took on this crazy sense of protectionism over the violet mare. She made the world see Twilight was hers, even though they'd only been on one official date and a few unofficial get-togethers that Twilight was too afraid to ask the specificity of.

It would be a little embarrassing when Dash had turned Twilight away as the latter would explain directions to young and attractive strangers. But it was sweet, and romantic in it's own Rainbow Dash kind of way.

Maybe that's the way everything was. Sweet and romantic from Rainbow Dash's stand point. Twilight could be annoyed and see it as showing off, but a door never went unopened by the pegasus when they were together. Twilight found it unnecessary but Dash wouldn't leave the clouds alone until Twilight felt the perfect temperature.

Maybe Twilight was just afraid to admit she liked the attention and fuss that was being made over her.

But whatever the reason Twilight Sparkle couldn't stand being apart from Rainbow Dash, and she just had to ask the cyan pony if they could be official tonight.

* * *

Bleh. It's fluff, I guess. I never wanted this to be anything special. It was just something I began to write to blow off steam. I finished and edited it because I was a little stuck in a continuing TwiDash story, and I might use some of the features here in the next chapter. Honestly though, I have another RariPie story that is going much smoother... I might put off the TwiDash story until I finish the RariPie one. Review if you wish. I don't own the characters.


End file.
